twisted pasts
by your Anonymous friend
Summary: a young girl was kidnapped then realeased by the kidnappers son, flash forward the girls dad is dead and she begins to hunt to killer and becomes entwined with this young man who so long ago saved her life, but neither realised it, they joined forces


Prologue

13 years ago

"Daddy where are we going?" I asked as we climbed into the car.

"We're going to the park Aiden" replied my father.

"Why do you have a gun?"

"Your 10 years old, I don't answer to you, now stop asking questions!" Jayce demanded.

I fell silent for the rest for the rest of the trip. We don't need a gun at the park this doesn't make sense! The park was only 20 minutes away from our apartment but dad was driving really fast and scary. I wish my mommy was here but Dad told me she was in accident and wasn't coming back. Ever since then he has been really quiet and scary.

"Follow me," he ordered grabbing the gun.

I didn't want to go but I was scared he might do something if I refused. So I followed. All you can hear is the crunching of leaves under our feet as we headed to the forest. A few feet in in he suddenly stopped, and I almost walked right into him. Out of a backpack that I had not realized he had he pulled out a hunting knife, a tape recorder, tape, and rope. I stood rooted to my spot in shock, I realized right that moment that my dad had lost his mind and was going to do something really bad. I wish I could just run into my mom's comforting arms, but she's gone and he might hurt me!

"Son I want you to go to the very edge of the trees, and then when that man turns away get the little girl to run over here, understand?" my father asked .

I just stood there and nodded until he nodded at me to go. I had no choice, I was shaking but he didn't care. I did as I was told and when the big man turned around I started waving madly at the little girl. Slowly she started to come towards me. She was only walking though and the big man might turn around and see me!

"Help me! It's my dad, help" I cried out to her jumping up and down.

With that she ran towards me, and ran right into my father's arms. Instantly he covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. She was trying to break free by kicking and biting him, but she was also crying. Moving swiftly he tied her up to a tree. I wanted nothing more than to untie her, but I couldn't. Suddenly he pulled out the recorder and spoke into it cruelly.

"Your daughter, for my wife, you bastard." His voice was so terrifying I thought he was going to kill the girl.

"Go and hide behind that tree Aiden, now!" I was told.

All I heard was the girl start screaming as the tape was removed from her mouth. Pounding footsteps came from nearby as the big man came after her. He saw her and began to weep. 'Whack' and a small groan from the man as he fell by my father's feet, then all was quiet. I realized I was crying. What was going on? Why was my Dad doing this? I knew my questions would not be answered.

"Let's go son." I heard from the other side of the tree.

I came out from the trees and stood wide eyed at the man now tied up with his eyes closed, was he dead? Then I saw the recorder had been taped to the tree where the girl had been.

"I'm going to go and get the car and pull it to the other side of the forest, take her there, straight there and no stopping!" I was told.

He ran off leaving me with the quiet sobbing girl. I didn't like it but I walked up to her anyways. It would only be a short walk to the other side if I don't get lost and she doesn't run.

"What's your name?" I quietly requested.

"Raina, what's yours? She sobbed quietly.

"I'm Aiden"

"Why are you doing this Aiden? What's going on? I want my Daddy!" she shot back.

"My Dad is doing this, I don't know why he's been really scary lately and I can't take you back." I whispered.

She began crying even harder and it was hard to watch I just wanted to let her go and forget this ever happened but it was and I couldn't. She didn't speak again as I lead her through the forest.

"Raina! RIANA!" her father screamed from a distance in despair.

The girl fell to her knees bawling her eyes out, she was terrified. I just had to let her go, I couldn't stand it. Whatever my dad is doing this is wrong and I won't do it with him.

"Stand-up" I asked quietly so only she could hear, though no one else was around.

"I'm going to untie you; you run right back to your dad, but don't make a sound then go home as fast as you can. Understand? And be careful!" I begged of her.

She nodded and I untied her and let her go. Whatever my dad did to me I know I did the right thing, I knew that as I watched her run away into the forest to her dad. Suddenly though after running for a second she stopped and turned back and came right up to me.

"Thank you Aiden," she whispered with a smile as she hugged me tightly.

As she went away for real this time I could still see her smile. I don't think I will ever forget it. Slowly I jogged to the car, I was still afraid for myself and Raina. I hope she is gone now, gone with her dad.

"What took you so long? Wait, WHERES THE GIRL?" he screamed in my face.

"The big man came up behind us and yelled at me so I ran away." I sobbed hoping he wouldn't hurt me.

"Get in the goddamned car now!" he yelled.

I climbed into the back seat. When we were finally far away from the park, I smiled. I smiled because I did the right thing; I smiled for the little girl and her dad. Her smiling face was right there in front of my eyes.


End file.
